


Bad Ending: The Hat

by Netbug009



Series: Bad Ending [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad ending Au, Gen, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this time, for the first and last time, Wander was completely alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ending: The Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr started the most horrible AU fanart trend ever this week. Except I can’t draw very well so this happened.

Wander wasn’t as ignorant of danger as he knew Sylvia wished he was. The duo had narrowly escaped death countless times between getting too close to insane cosmic events and being wanted by an immature but powerful enemy. And every time, Sylvia would save him, even if it meant saving him from himself. And if he ever did find himself alone, his hat would play the cavalry if he’d let it. 

But this time, for the first and last time, Wander was completely alone. He was alone and it was dark and cramped and he couldn’t get his foot loose for the life of him and he had no idea where he was to guide his best friend to his rescue. He knew Sylvia wouldn’t rest until she found him, but he didn’t know if he could hold his breath much longer - he trusted Sylvia more than his own lungs. 

He was getting dizzy, and he started to feel so light that he had to look down and double check if his foot was still stuck in the strange floor. With a new surge of adrenaline he tried to pull himself out again.

No good. 

This whole situation was no good. And Wander realized he had a more important use for his last breath than to pointlessly conserve it when he could already feel himself drifting away. 

“Ring Ring Ring. Hey, Sylvia? I will always love-“

He’d picked the right place to put his trust, because his lungs backstabbed him more brutally than Sylvia would ever be capable of. He couldn’t finish before his lungs filled with disgusting tasting water. Was it supposed to sting this much? It was like an ulcer. Like he was being filled with...

 _...acid._  

_Stomach acid._

But he understood too late. As the last of his vision filled with black, Wander didn’t pray that he’d wake up again in this world - just that Sylvia knew how he’d intended to end his sentence. 

 


End file.
